Sin ella
by ToRiMa
Summary: se habia ido de mi vida para siempre ella podia estar orgullosa, habia echo un muy buen trabajo kaede...como haces falta


Se había ido de mi vida para siempre

Me la habían arrebatado, esa tierna mirada, su tierna sonrisa, su dulce voz, su completo ser, ya no estaba.

Ella , la que se hacia llamar su rival había echo un buen trabajo, ya la había eliminado por completo, ahora podía estar contenta pero para mí no había nadie más, nada más me llamaba la atención, mi mundo ya no tenia brillo y desde aquel día todo se había vuelto denso y silencioso, hasta ese pequeño ser que semanas después seguía llorando su partida se había vuelto silenciosa y sin ganas de nada, el ser que acompañaba esa tierna criatura llena de vida se encontraba devastado, y es que el también se había encariñado mucho y como no hacerlo?

Ella era un ser tan encantador que podía cautivar hasta el más duro y frio corazón, como paso conmigo, sin darme cuenta ya se hallaba dentro de mi corazón instalándose y sin querer salir, sin dejarme sacarla de ahí…

Ya entendía a esos dos que ella había ignorado por verme solo a mí, esos dos lo lamentaban también, con su partida se había llevado la vida de lo que parecía ser un instituto entero

Y si, su instituto se encontraba como muerto, sus estudiantes ya no tenían mucho entusiasmo para las actividades escolares los club's ya solo se reunían por un par de minutos

Como si ese ser le estuviese reprochando a todo el mundo menospreciar su existencia llevándose consigo toda la alegría y color de ese mundo donde ya no existía

Y yo, como siempre, dándome cuenta demasiado tarde, y sin darme tiempo a decirle, ella se fue y jamás volverá.

Y ya nadie tiene cabida en mi corazón…después de todo ella fue y será la única, claro si yo aguanto este mundo sin ella…

Flash back

Iban caminando por la acera de una avenida muy transitada, el había invitado a esa chica tan extraña, él quería decirle lo que sentía, había invitado a la chica muy discretamente y claro, la chica sin chistar y con una gran sonrisa había aceptado y el por hacer tiempo la llevaba paseando por las tiendas, ella parecía estar muy contenta y no hacia quejas presentes pero la persona menos indicada para saberlo se entero de que el chico había invitado a la extraña chica y andaban por ahí solos, como en una cita y ella solo no podía permitirlo

Los estaba siguiendo, precisamente en una calle concurrida para que pareciera coincidencia su encuentro, y casi estalla del enojo cuando el tomo de la muñeca a la chica alegre usando como excusa que se perdería entre tanta gente y la había atraído hacia si…

Entonces algo en ella se encendió, algo llamado impulso, los cuales no lograba controlar a menudo y entonces se acerco gritando el nombre de el y empujando a la chica, no hacia un lugar muy seguro, la chica cayo de sentón por donde los carros pasaban, gracias a dios estaban cerca de un semáforo y este estaba en rojo, el se había dado cuenta y por primera vez en su vida, siguió ese impulso que le daba cuando la otra chica llegaba y golpeaba a la alegría de su vida , le grito a la otra chica, pero el debió ayudar a la alegría de su vida a levantarse pues aun que por ahora estaba a salvo se habia lastimado el tobillo y al intentar levantarse cayo irremediablemente al suelo otra vez justo cuando el semáforo paso al color verde y un carro que parecía llevar demasiada prisa encendía motores y él al escuchar el ruido volteo solo para que en su mente se grabara esa escena tan traumante, el ver como la defensa del carro se estampaba con fuerza contra la cabeza de la chica y esta salía volando unos metros mas adelante, claro que el conductor paro al sentir como chocaba contra algo pero el daño estaba echo y el solo había podido estirar su mano

El final de la chica alegre había llegado asu fin sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo y en la mente de el se repetía esa escena

Ella sentada todavía en el suelo había susurrado su nombre y había sonreído, solo para el,l hasta que el impacto fue eminente

Fin flash back

Y no contento el destino con lo sucedido le hizo sufrir aun mas

La chica había "vivido" 2 semanas más y el se dio cuenta de que ella todavía luchaba para estar con el, pero había perdido la batalla y el había albergado un poco de esperanza, de que ella estaría de nuevo a su lado, deseándole los buenos días, a él y a su pequeño ser que normalmente viajaba en su hombro… pero eso se esfumo cuando la llamada llego

Flas back

Ring ring ring

-hola? – su voz se escuchaba algo ronca pues había llorado en silencio

-hijo…lo lamento, yo se que tu la querías mucho- al otro lado la voz de la madre de la chica se había roto- ella, nos dejo – y el mundo se paro para el chico, la voz seguía hablando pero el ya no escuchaba, no ponía atención a lo que le decía, su luz se había ido, se había apagado, para siempre

Fin flash back

Kaede…haces mucha falta por aquí…

* * *

Eee ese fue un one-shot muy dramático, se me ocurrió en una de las tantas veces que Azumi golpea a Kaede ¬.¬ y dije, si , eso es posible, pero el autor quiere tanto a Kaede que jamás la pondría en peligro y por supuesto que Azumi no lo haría apropósito, pero es posible como un mero accidente…

La forma de redactar esta algo rara por que he intentado no poner nombres…no se si me di a entender bien pero bueh…

Espero que no hayan sufrido (mucho?) con este, por que no saben como me dolio escribirlo sobretodo cuando el coche le pasa encima a Kaede O.o eso no fue bonito y bueno digamos que el conductor no había visto la caída de Kaede por que iba discutiendo por teléfono, ustedes saben de esos que se entran en la conversación acalorada que puede pasar la tribu waya bailando el nyan dance (matatabi nyan nyan) y ellos ni en cuenta xD

Bueno, demasiada explicación, se aceptan tomatazos(¿) y sugerencias :3 en la caja de reviews

ah y puede que continue con las versiones de los demas si son pedidos, pero si no se queda como un one-shot :3

Espero que les haya gustado(¿)

Nos leemos n _ n

ToRiMa


End file.
